Le secret d'Esmé
by hp-drago
Summary: Alors qu' Esmé se balade dans la forêt elle trouve une jeune demoiselle moitié morte... Que va t' elle faire ?
1. Le secret d'Esmé

**Disclamer : Tout à Stephenie Meyer**

**PDV Esmée**

Que personne ne se méprenne, j'adore ma famille, je les aime comme si c'était mes propres enfants mais ils n'ont pas besoin de moi.

D'ailleurs, ont-ils eu besoin de moi un jour ?

Aux yeux de tous, je suis leur mère, mais à mes yeux je ne suis qu'Esmée. Certes je suis mariée et TRES heureuse mais il me manque toujours un petit quelque chose…

Le trouverai-je un jour ?

Je crois que j'ai besoin d'être importante ; indispensable à quelqu'un…Mais vu ma condition vampirique je crois que cela n'arrivera jamais. Je suis condamnée à cette « vie ».

Mes deux enfants - certains plus vieux que moi - viennent me prendre dans leur bras. L'un à senti ma tristesse et l'autre à surement du entendre la fin de mes pensées. Ils m'embrassent chacun sur une joue. Après ce petit moment d'intimité, chacun part à ses occupations et moi, bien moi je pars me promener dans les bois.

« Veux tu que je te tienne compagnie Esmée? » me demande mon premier fils.

_Non merci, _répondis je par la pensée.

Je sens que j'ai besoin d'y aller seule. Etrange comme sensation mais je vais la suivre.

Cela fait plusieurs heures que je marche sans but précis, ni destination. Mon portable sonne, je n'y prête pas attention. Il fait noir mais qu'importe. Je marche, laissant mes pas me porter la ou ils veulent .

Malgré que je connaisse ces bois, tous mes sens sont en alertes. Il n'y a personne aux alentours, les animaux me fuient. J'entend juste un cœur qui bat faiblement, cette bête va mourir. Bête ? Peut être pas… Je sens du sang humain. Il va mourir. Néanmoins je m'approche. Curiosité morbide ? Peut être. Après tout je suis un vampire. Mon instinct me laisse l'approcher, il n'y a aucun danger.

Arrivé à vitesse vampirique près du mourant, je me stoppe devant ce spectacle.

IL, est en réalité ELLE. Une adolescente de surement dix sept ans, brune, les yeux marrons, fine, très fine, à vu d'œil, ma taille. Je ne m'en rend pas compte parce qu'elle est allongé au sol. Ses yeux à peine ouvert. Son œil gauche est violacé, elle a du sang sur ses mains, le siens qui coulent de ses bras nues. On dirait qu'elle s'est fait battre. Un élan de compassion s'émane de moi. Cette pauvre enfant. Ses pieds sont nues et ensanglantés. Sa chemise légère est en lambeau, surtout sur son dos. Je peux voir sur ses cuisses des bleues plus ou moins ressent. Pauvre enfant. Elle me regarde, suppliante, ne pouvant surement pas parler. Je m'accroupi à coté d'elle.

« Aidez moi. » souffle t'elle avant de tomber inconsciente.

Je la prend dans mes bras et l'emmène dans le cottage que Carlisle et moi utilisons quand nous voulons nous retrouver seul. Son sang à une bonne odeur mais ma priorité est de l'aider.

Avec mon mari comme médecin, je sais ce qu'il faut faire. Je l'allonge sur le lit, j'ai juste le temps d'aller chercher un verre d'eau sucré et des gâteaux qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Je lui met quasiment de force dans la bouche mais elle les mange rapidement.

« Repose toi. » dis je posant ma main sur son front. « Tu es en sécurité avec moi. » la rassurai-je

Vu ses cernes elle ne doit pas beaucoup dormir. Mon dieu, mais quelle vie a-t-elle eu ? Alors qu'elle dort, je retourne à la maison. C'est à ce moment que je me rend compte qu'il fait jour et que tout le monde est à l'école ou au travail. Je prend tout le nécessaire pour la soigner. Heureusement que mon mari ramène du travail - inutile - à la maison. Je retourne au cottage. Je la soigne alors que ma protégé dort à point fermé. Je la veille toute la journée. Elle se réveille calmement mais se met à paniquer.

« Il… Mon dieu… Il va me fâcher… Je dois rentrer… Il va pas être content… Je … Je dois partir… Maintenant… » panique t'elle commençant à se lever.

Je l'arrête et la rallonge doucement.

« Je ne sais pas ou tu veux partir mais tu n'iras pas. Je te protègerai. Plus personne ne te fera du mal. » dis je doucement mais fermement.

« Mais il va me retrouver, se fâcher. Je vais être puni. Il va se fâcher, il va pas être content. » dit elle paniquée, commençant à trembler.

Mon instinct et pas celui vampirique me dit de la prendre dans mes bras pour la calmer ; ce que je fais. Elle pleure, son corps est secoué de tremblement. Je la console comme je peux. Je ne suis pas experte en câlin. Mais à ce moment je me sens bien, je me sens utile. Elle s'endort.

« Tu ne retourneras pas chez ce tortionnaire. Je te le promet. » murmurai-je pour ne pas la réveiller.

**0o0  
**

**A suivre**


	2. Note

**FICTION DEPLACEE**

Vu le nombre de fiction qui ont été supprimé sur ce site et cela dans plusieurs catégories de livres, j'ai décidé de créer mon propre site ( qui est aussi ouvert aux autres auteurs ) où je vais poster mes histoires pour être plus tranquille.

J'avoue que cela est moins pratique pour tout le monde mais je trouve cela énervant de voir son travail supprimer juste parce que quelques mots ne rentrent pas dans les meurs de certaines personnes.

En espérant vous retrouver sur mon site ou vous pouvez laisser des commentaires, des notes et même partager... Si vous le souhaitez aussi, vous pouvez vous abonner au blog (du site) pour recevoir les news poster sur le site. Un forum est même créé, il y a même une page FaceBook et Google +

Merci

Voila le lien pour aller lire la suite de cette fiction :

**http(:/)/ fiction-litterature-fr . e- (monsite).com (/) pages/le-secret-d-esme . html**(sans les espaces et parenthèses)

sinon il y a

**le lien sur mon profil**

BONNE LECTURE


End file.
